


Rebound off my Basket

by Niishio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cell Phone, Kuroko - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sexting, Smut, aomine - Freeform, kagami - Freeform, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niishio/pseuds/Niishio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine sexts Kuroko but Kuroko doesn’t understand. Kagami tries to teach him but suddenly gets into it himself....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and a smut one at that lol omg. Based off a convo I had with 2 friends and one of them asked me to write this using the basketball related uh “texts” I texted her. This is by no means serious and was written for fun so I apologize that its un-edited.

**What is sexting?**

Aomine is laying on his bed on a Sunday evening.

He has been feeling so sexually frustrated since his last meeting with Kuroko a week ago. His school, Touou Academy, agreed to have a practice match with Kuroko’s school, Seirin High school. After practice, Aomine suggested he and Kuroko go out to eat while they catch up on things. Later, Aomine ended up taking the quiet boy to his place and make love to him.

 _It’s been a week already. I need to release some tensio_ n, thought Aomine. Looking out his window, the evening sky slowly starting to fade into night, he suddenly leans up from his laying position. _Fuck, I can’t take this anymore, I NEED IT!_ Grabbing his phone off his nightstand, he unlocks the screen and scrolls through his contacts until he sees the name of the person he craves most; Kuroko. Clicking his name, he starts typing a message, eager to say what he wants, what he needs.

Kuroko, walking out of the gym at Seirin High School pulls his scarf up to his chin as a cold autumn breeze brushes against his face. Beside him is Kagami who is stretching out his arms into the air and yawning, “Practice is finally over. Aida has been pushing us a lot harder ever since we won our first match in the Winter Cup.” Kagami says while slinging his gym bag onto his left shoulder. “I am so beat right now that I can’t wait to go home and just crash on my bed. How about you Kuroko? How are you feeling? I know these practices must be pretty tough on you too.” He says looking down at the shorter boy.

“I’m ok. I didn’t really do much because Aida told me to just practice my passes. Other than that, I just sat on the bench watching all of you guys practice” says the boy.

“Ah is that right? I thought you were on the court just as much as we were. Guess you still escape my attention” Kagami says while looking at the boy whose blue eyes resembled puppy eyes. A few minutes into their walk home, Kuroko’s phone vibrates indicating a new text message. Seeing that it was from Aomine, Kuroko quickly reads through it.

 **Aomine:** I want to dunk in your basket so hard; you won’t have time to rebound.

“Eh?” says Kuroko confusingly. Not knowing what Aomine’s text means, he responded with,

 **Kuroko:** I do not understand the meaning of your text. I’m sorry.

            Glaring at the text Kuroko sent back, Aomine frustratingly typed another text in hopes his idiot of a lover will understand. _He better understand this one. Otherwise, I need to drag him here even though I don’t want to get out of bed._

 **Aomine:** I want your balls to rebound off my basket.

Looking at the second text, Kuroko still felt confused and ended up asking Kagami, who was now looking down at him curious about who the boy was texting. “What does, “I want your balls to rebound off my basket” mean Kagami?” “I know it’s about basketball but the sentence doesn’t really seem to make sense.”   

“Wtf? How can you not..? Wait you really don’t know what that means? It means – “Kagami stops midsentence as he thought about who could have texted that to him. “Who are you texting Kuroko?” Kagami says eyeing the blue eyed boy who was still looking at his cell phone screen trying to interpret the text message. “Aomine”

Grabbing the phone and reading the message himself, Kagami starts laughing out loud at what he just read. _I can’t believe this guy is trying to sext Kuroko. He must really be desperate_. “Kuroko, do you know what sexting is?” he asks the confused boy. “No. What is it? _This kid is adorable_. Kagami thought to himself. Smirking, Kagami guides Kuroko to a nearby park with a bench next to a tree and put his gym bag down to sit and says, “here, I’ll teach you” Smiling mischievously, The red head starts typing out a sentence on Kuroko’s cell phone while Kuroko himself, watches and reads each word as it was being typed.

I want you to layup me so fast that the net on my basket tears with ease.

 


	2. Lesson #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG..this is getting a little hot. I don’t know how to be sexual –cries-  
> How does one describe sexual stuff? Well still hope you enjoy haha

 

Upon seeing his screen light up with a new text message, Aomine quickly reads the long awaited text. Took you awhile to reply Kuroko. Aomine grinned to himself as he reads over the text again.

Kuroko: I want you to layup me so fast that the net on my basket tears with ease.

Finally feeling relieved that his lover understood what he wanted, Aomine began typing another sext.

Aomine: I want to feel your balls bouncing off my court

After pressing send, Aomine moved his left hand down towards his boxers and moved his legs ever so slightly to create a little bit of friction. Slowly stroking the fabric of his boxers just light enough for him to feel his cock twitch with sensation, Aomine starts thinking of Kuroko and all the sexual texts he will soon be sending him. Hearing a tone from his phone, he picks it up with his free hand and reads.

Kuroko: I want you to tear open my small little basket and slam dunk me so hard right now.

Amazed at how powerful that text was, Aomine wasted no time in imagining the text coming alive. He didn’t think Kuroko could say something like that. Aroused, Aomine reached inside his boxers and pulled out his already hard cock and starts stroking it with force. Remembering he had to type back in order to keep this conversation going, he began typing struggling to make complete sentences due to his mind focusing on the sensual feeling he was creating.

Aomine: I wants yoooooour basket sfas to oh fuck it with the basketball terms. I wnt topush you up against the wall and fuck you roughly.

This guy is so aroused; he can’t even produce sentences anymore. HA! This is so fun. Kagami began typing more sexual messages, getting more and more detailed with every reply. He wanted Aomine to be so into it, to be so stimulated by his messages. It was the greatest pleasure seeing how vulnerable he can get. Completely a different side of Aomine he’s never seen. He almost felt a little jealous of Kuroko who probably is the only one who sees this side of him.

Kuroko: I want you to dominate over me. To make me feel the utmost pleasure of having you inside of me thrusting back and forth, slow and fast until you cum so much inside my little butthole.

Aomine: Oh I will make you feel pleasure.klk.. I will fuck yoi so hard while gradbing onto your cock and stroking with utmost speed. I will make you cum.jhjf

Kuroko: I want to put my mouth on your cock and tease with a little tongue on your tip. Licking the tip ever so lightly until I bring my tongue down the side and licking off the pre-cum until you can’t take it anymore.

Aomine: Fuck, Kuroko. You know I don’t like being teased like that. You know I want your entire mouth over my cock. I will shove it inside you and make you suck til you choke.

Kuroko: I will suck you. Up and down. Slow to fast. Sucking you in until you let me try fucking you for once

Aomine: Oh? You want to top me now. Tell me how you’ll do.

Kuroko: First off, good you are now typing better. Second, I will finish off giving head and then put my finger into my mouth and suck on them. Then I will slowly insert one finger into your hole and stretch you out with my fingers one by one. When you’re ready, I will insert my cock into your entrance and thrust into you like it’s not my first time.

Kagami, who was so occupied with texting Aomine, didn’t notice that Kuroko had told him he was going to buy them a hot drink. Looking up, he realized Kuroko was no longer sitting next to him. Looking to his right, he saw nothing but part of the park and two kids playing on the slides while their parents were sitting on a bench chatting away. To his left, he saw a bunch of students from a different school judging by their uniforms walking along the sidewalk. There was no sign of Kuroko across the street so he figured he must have gone inside a store or something. Either way, Kagami knew he would come back eventually seeing as he still had his cell phone not even realizing how into it he was with sexting Aomine. Wtf am I doing? I only wanted to play a joke on Aomine letting him think Kuroko was really texting him these things but then suddenly all these texts from him got me so fired up that I couldn’t stop. Feeling a tingling sensation inside his sweatpants, Kagami quickly looks down and realized how hard he’s become and immediately puts his hands on his face and tries to calm down. Fuck no, I am not going to let that jerk Aomine get me so aroused. He’s Kuroko’s boyfriend anyways and I was just messing with him. There’s no way I’m enjoying reading the text messages he sends back. “Kagami?” A voice calls out breaking away his thoughts. Putting his hands down to his lap, he looks up to see Kuroko standing before him holding two cans of a hot beverage. “You okay?” Kuroko asks the red head who was looking confused and frustrated at the same time. “When the hell did you leave to buy those?!” Kagami said to Kuroko raising his voice and trying to regain his composure so that Kuroko doesn’t notice how horny he had become. “A while ago, I told you I was going to buy us some warm drinks since it is so cold out. You were so into texting that I figured I should just leave you alone.” Staring at Kuroko, his blue eyes so innocent, those blue eyes that were staring back at his and showing no sign of interest as to what he was texting his boyfriend and for so long. Laughing to himself, laughing at how dense his friend was, Kagami stood up, repositioning his dark blue scarf on his thick neck and handed the cell phone back to Kuroko. “Here’s your cell phone back. You should probably text your boyfriend back. I’m sure he’s frantically waiting for you to finish the job.” Looking confused, Kuroko holds onto his cell phone and looks at the screen, eyes beginning to widened and reads

Aomine: You sext so damn well that I’m so close to reaching climax. Give me one last good one so I can finally relieve myself. Ahh

 

“Uh Kagami, what is –“ Noticing that Kagami had already started walking away down the street from the park, Kuroko looked back down at his cell phone and decided to scroll through the previous texts to see what on earth Kagami had done. His face, quickly burning up with red, went back to the recent message and started typing, his hands fumbling with each word. I can’t believe Kagami did this. This is so embarrassing.

Kuroko: Umm..Aomine. Those texts..err sexts? Kagami was the one who typed them. He was supposed to teach me but instead typed them out himself. I’m sorry! >

Aomine, who was stroking his cock wildly in an up and down motion, was just about to climax when his phone lit up and glancing at the screen, stopped all movement. Eyes forming into his usual glare, Aomine shouted at his phone, “WHAT THE FUCK?! KAGAMI YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE I SWEAR I AM GOING TO WALK RIGHT UP TO YOU AND SHOVE A BASKETBALL UP YOUR ASS SO DEEP YOU WON’T HAVE SEX FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE NOR EVEN BE ABLE TO DO YOUR HIGH JUMPS BECAUSE YOUR ASS WILL BE IN SO MUCH PAIN AND AND AHHHHHHHHH!” Feeling so angry and ashamed that he was practically sexting with Kagami and not his boyfriend Kuroko, he lost his climax and his will to continue. He slid off his bed, opened his drawers and grabbed whatever his hands touched first and headed straight to his bathroom to wash off all that has happened in the last few hours. Inside the shower, Aomine reached his arms towards the wall and tried to calm down. With is head bend down, he watched as the water hit the bathtub and drained away willing his thoughts to drain away as well. This was a day he wants so much to forget until Kagami’s face flashed into his mind. Raising his head, Aomine glared at the wall in front of him and smiled remembering how bad Kagami was going to have it if he ever crossed his path.

At home, Kagami was on his couch watching TV when he felt a sudden shiver go down his spine. He had a feeling of negativity surrounding him causing him to think about earlier and how he sext Aomine and ending up enjoying it. _Oh shit. I can just feel his murderous glare staring at me right now. Oh fuckin shit._ Looking back at the TV, Kagami smiled and said to himself,

“Too bad I’m not afraid and I don’t give a shit.”


End file.
